Bored
by MadCapFox96
Summary: A continuation of angel food cake, Sam is stuck alone at Bobby's place thinking about what he and Gabriel had done, and soon finds himself curious about something DISCLAIMER: i do not own supernatural or any of the likenesses used in this story. P.S. If you didn't read angel food cake, then you may not get some of the references, enjoy.


Sam sat alone in Bobby's house. It had been about a month after the incident with Gabriel and his two daughters. Not long after the incident did they return to Bobby's to tell him the good news about Cas and Dean, he wasn't as shocked as they thought he'd be. Not too long after an awkward conversation, Bobby explained that he needed Deans help on a case involving some creatures from Icelandic origins in the next town over, Sam was asked to come along, but he was still in shock about the whole 'I had sex with a man, and enjoyed it.' Thing, so he decided to stay behind.  
Dean and Bobby had killed two of the three creatures, and had been gone long enough for Sam to get bored of watching porn, doing research, and restocking some of the shotgun shells with salt. He took a long shower, feeling hot at the sudden reappearance of the memory of Gabriel making him strip in the honey moon suite of the hotel. He subconsciously moved his hand to his now hard cock and began to stroke himself, why was the idea of an orange jump suited Gabriel tenting on the heart shaped bed so sexy.  
Sam had a natural, if not primal, sense to satisfy curiosity, if he hadn't met Jess in college, who knows, he may have had a bit to much to drink one night and had a shame filled one night stand with a frat boy.

As he continued to work himself over he thought of what it must have felt like for the archangel who had ridden him. He thought about the loud and sexual noises Gabriel made, did it really feel that good to have someone inside of you? he thought. He slowly moved his free hand to his hole and began to work his middle finger in and out slowly, feeling a light tingle and made lust filled moan. It felt good, not as good as what he thought Gabriel experienced. He began moving both hands faster, adding another finger, both stroking and fingering himself, slightly curving his fingers accidentally hitting his prostate, making him scream in pleasure, as he continued curving his fingers to hit his sweet spot each time, it wasn't long before he released himself on the floor, slumping against the wall barely able to keep himself upright, that felt good, but I bet the real thing is amazing. Sam thought as he turned the now cold water off and toweled himself off slowly. I wonder if Dean has any toys for himself and Cas to play with, Sam thought feeling even more curious about the feeling of something inside him.

He began searching through some of Deans duffle bags, finding nothing but large bottles of lube. He considered for a moment to go out and buy something to explore his extreme sexual curiosity, but decided against it, that would be plain awkward. He soon settled down in one of Bobby's extra rooms, pulling off all of his clothes and laying down on the bed, spreading his legs, "I can't believe I'm about to do this." He said to himself as he covered his hand in lube and soon began to slide two of his fingers into his puckering hole. He moaned lightly as he felt the inside of his entrance.  
"Wow Sam, I never thought you'd ever be so lustful." Lucifer said appearing in the room in nothing but a pair of boxers that seemed to be getting tighter. Sam jumped, leaving his fingers where they were. "The answer's no, now get out!" Sam yelled at the devil. "Actually Sam, I didn't come here to ask you that question, I came to ask if you wanted to know what the real thing feels like." Lucifer began crawling onto the bed to Sam's side, kissing his cheek.  
This was the second time a he had a handsome, yet disgusting, powerful being, rubbing up against him, making Sam extremely ready to submit to whatever Lucifer wanted to him. "Yes Lucy, I want to know what it's like." Lucifer smiled. "You just keep loosening up then. You'll get to feel that curiosity of yours..." He paused for a moment looking for the right word. "Filled." He said kissing down Sam's body pausing at his chest to tease Sam's nipples. Sam continued his rapid movements, adding a third finger feeling pleasure roll through his body, he tried moving his free hand down to his throbbing member, but lucifer knocked it away saying, "Nuh-uh sweetie, you have to wait for me to have my fun." This creature was torturing the hunter, making him wait for the physical pleasure of touching himself. Sam's arm had stopped moving from exhaustion.

"You're tired already?" Lucifer laughed moving down between Sam's open legs. The hunter was felt his body screaming for more, he whimpered and whined as Lucifer began to once again tease Sam's body by rubbing the head of his hard leaking cock against the hunters stretched entrance. "Fuck me, Lucy!" Sam was getting impatient, feeling his body begin to hurt from the pent up lust in the hunters body.  
"Alright, here I come Sammy." The devil said as he sheathed himself in the hunters warm heat, eliciting a loud moan from the larger man. "Oh Lucy." He said, this is so much better than my fingers. Sam thought. "I couldn't agree more." Lucifer chuckled. He was moving slowly in and out of Sam, every occasionally hitting Sam's prostate, making the large man groan with both anticipation and pleasure.  
"C'mon...faster...agh." Sam moaned as Lucifer kept his slow pace of the devils thrusts. "So impatient...I guess I can let you play to...just go ahead and do what you want." Sam sighed in pure joy, beginning to touch himself as Lucifers thrust became quick and precisely hit Sam's prostate each time, making the hunter scream the name of the man thrusting into him.

Sam was getting so close to the edge when Lucifer pulled out immediately making Sam and whine at the loss of the thick warmth inside of him. "I'm bored now," Lucifer said, eyes rolling at Sams constant moan. "Maybe if you beg I'll be in a better mood." Lucifer smiled, he wanted to be back in the hunter the moment he pulled out, but he wasn't going to let the hunter know that. "Please, please, Lucy fuck me, make me scream, call me your bitch, please, do what ever you want to me!" Sam was about to cry if Lucifer didn't return to him. But luckily for Sam, his begging had done the trick. "Well...okay." Lucifer smiled reentering Sam, making the hunter shiver.  
The devil speed up immediately, jabbing Sam's sweet spot. Both he and the hunter were so close to the edge now, screaming profanity and each others names. Lucifer soon felt his climax, shooting white strings into Sam, making the large man orgasm and buck wildly, as Sam himself came on his chest and hand.

Sam heard a loud knock on the door, causing Lucifer to disappear immediately, Dean poked his head in around the door. "Dammit Dean, give me a second, fuck!" Sam said anger lacing his lazy post orgasmic voice. "Umm...I just wanted to make sure you were okay...oh my God, Sam were you?" Dean was about to start laughing at the trail of white leading down Sam's chest, when Castiel appeared behind Dean taking the hunters hand in both of his, whispering something in his ear. "Heh, well get yourself cleaned up, I want to know what was going on here while me and Bobby were out hunting Frost Giants." "I don't want to talk about it." Sam said trying his best to keep his body covered. "You know you're going to have to tell us these misadventures of yours at some point." Dean chuckled as Castiel whispered in his ear pulling him out of the doorway, Dean laughed closing the door behind him and his angel lover. "That would've been awkward." Lucifer said reappearing fully dressed in front of Sam. "The answer is still no." Sam said "Just letting you know, anytime you get...curious, again give me a call." He said disappearing again.  
Sam did enjoy the sex, but he was far from telling his brother he was experimental, or at most bisexual. Dean was sitting at the table in the kitchen beer in one hand, Castile's hand in the other. Bobby sitting across from the love struck pair of the hunter and the angel. "So Sam, Dean tells me that you have been keeping secrets, I recommend you don't be an idjit around Dean, you've kept secrets before, and that never turned out well." Bobby said looking at Sam. "I'm not keeping secrets, I just...I don't want to talk about it right now." Sam walked to the fridge, legs aching from the very recent experience up stairs. Castiel chuckled, whispering into Deans eat. "What's so funny?" Sam said embarrassment rising in his face. "Cas was just saying that 'if you're feeling curious, you should call Gabriel.' I agree completely." Dean laughed at Sam's face and the shock wide in his eyes. Did they know what happened? "Alright me and Cas are gonna hit the hay. Night." Dean laughed as Castiel whispered in his ear again. Sam went up stairs, back to the room he recently used, shameful laziness in his face. He was never sleeping with another angel, fallen or other wise, again.


End file.
